¿Quien es Mysterion?
by sailorfujoshi
Summary: Kyle no sabe quien es Mysterion pero eso no evitara que le entregue todo de el... -Lemmon- One-shot-


-Kyle…- su voz proveniente de la ventana dijo mi nombre.  
-Creí que no vendrías- dije mientras lo volteaba a ver. Ahí estaba el, en medio de la noche y entrando a mi habitación.  
-Kyle, sabes que nunca me olvidaría de ti- dijo mientras una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro, o al menos lo que podía verse de él.

Se acercó lentamente a mi cama y se sentó a mi lado.  
Desde hace algunas noches esto se ha estado repitiendo y no puedo negarlo, me encanta.

Él es Mysterion, o al menos así se hace llamar.  
Desde hace un año aproximadamente ha estado saliendo por las noches a resolver crímenes, nadie sabe quién es pero él sabe quiénes somos.

The Coon, que evidentemente es Cartman (ya que es el único que esta así de gordo) ha estado obsesionado con acabar con él desde hace un tiempo pero no lo ha logrado y no creo que lo logre. Aun así Mysterion comenzó a venir a mi habitación para asegurarse de que todo estuviera "bien" y a veces hasta para pedirme ayuda ya que dice que soy el chico más inteligente de toda la clase.

De cualquier forma, no estoy muy seguro de como termino así, me refiero a que poco a poco todo fue cambiando.  
Aunque Eric ya había dejado de ser Coon y ya ni Butters se molestaba en ser Caos, Mysterion seguía viniendo.

Una de esas noches, todo comenzó, el solo estar hablando en la mitad de la oscuridad lleva a muchas cosas y eso sucedió con nosotros.

Al principio solo hablábamos, después comenzó el contacto físico, nada serio, solo bastaba con que una de sus manos tocara mi mejilla o incluso mi hombro para hacer que mi corazón comenzara a latir más rápido de lo normal.  
Mysterion se dio cuenta de esto y no tardo en aprovecharse de la situación.

Luego comenzamos a experimentar un poco más. Más bien el, ya que yo solo me quedaba paralizado sintiendo como sus manos tocaban mis partes más sensibles, eso no ha cambiado del todo.

No sé qué es lo pasa conmigo, tal vez el hecho de que no tengo ni puta idea de quién es y él sabe perfectamente quien soy me excita. Tal vez confió demasiado en él y he llegado a enamorarme. El problema es que no se de quien estoy enamorado, solo sé que esos hermosos ojos azules me consumen.

-¿Estas bien Kyle?- me preguntó abrazándome por la espalda y sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
-No lo sé…- respondí inseguro.  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-Creo…que me enamore de ti-  
-Oh…ese no es un problema ¿o sí? – Dijo susurrando en mi oído –Yo igual te quiero de esa forma-  
-P-Pero no sé quién eres – lo voltee a ver, mire esos ojos azules que me desconciertan tanto.  
-¿Quién quieres que sea?-

Al decir esto, el me tira y se posiciona encima de mí, sus labios a centímetros de los míos.

-Nadie, solo tú- Me acerque para poder rozar sus labios con los míos.  
-No puedo decirte quien soy…- él dijo mientras se deshacía poco a poco de mi ropa.  
-¿Por qué no?- pregunte tratando de sonar lo más serio posible, es algo difícil hablar cuando solo estas en ropa interior.  
-Me da miedo-  
-¿Qué te da miedo?-  
-Que te decepciones…-  
-Eso nunca- respondo uniendo nuestros labios en un beso.

Sus dedos curiosos comenzaron a acariciar mi cuello y a bajar por mi clavícula, aunque casi ni me haya tocado ya estoy increíblemente excitado.  
Arqueo mi espalda levemente al sentir como juega con mis pezones, los pellizca y les da vueltas haciéndome gemir.

-Eres muy sensible aquí ¿verdad? – Me pregunto haciéndome sentir aún más avergonzado.  
-N-No…ah…es solo que tu…nhg!- mi voz se corta al sentir que ahora es su boca era la que está jugando con mis pezones.

Él se detiene por un segundo y comienza a bajar peligrosamente, sus dedos juegan con el borde de mi ropa interior tentándome a pedir por más, pero ambos sabemos que él tampoco puede contenerse.

Lentamente comienza a quitar la prenda de ropa dejándome completamente al descubierto y exponiendo mi erección.

-Ya estas así y solo he jugado con tus pezones…- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de mi miembro y mandaba pequeños choques eléctricos por todo mi cuerpo.  
-C-Cállate…s-solo hazlo – dije tratando de ocultar que prácticamente estaba rogando y evidentemente falle, él solo sonrió.

Comenzó a depositar pequeños besos y leves caricias por toda la zona, era prácticamente una tortura.

-P-Por favor…- susurre dejando todo mi orgullo de lado y dejándome cegar por el placer.

Mysterion sonrío y comenzó lamer la punta de mi miembro, todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y me aferre a las sabanas de mi cama.

Después de pequeñas lamidas y besos por fin utilizó toda la boca haciendo que yo me derritiera, comencé a gemir y gritar cada vez más, colé mis manos debajo de su capucha y enrede mis dedos en su cabello mientras movía su cabeza de arriba abajo.

Me corrí más rápido de lo normal, demasiado rápido realmente.

-No aguantas mucho huh…- dijo después de haber tragado todo lo que salió de mí.  
-N-No es…mi culpa- respondí con la respiración entre cortada.  
-Lo sé, es mía-

Mi respiración comenzaba a regularizarse, normalmente siempre acabamos después de esto pero uno de sus dedos se posó en mi entrada e hizo que me sobresaltara.

-¿Qué haces…?- le pregunte temerosamente.  
-Quiero estar dentro de ti…-  
-P-Pero…ah!- su dedo entro y comenzó a moverlo circularmente.  
-Perdón Kyle… ¿quieres que pare?-  
-Como si yo pudiera parar ahora…- dije sonrojándome completamente.

Mysterion sonrío y abrió mis piernas rápidamente, sabía que ya no se iba a detener y honestamente no lo lamentaba.

Su segundo dedo se abrió paso y de pronto entro el tercero.

-Ah…se siente raro- me queje.  
-Relájate…todo va a estar bien-

Mientras sus dedos jugaban con "esa" parte su otra mano comenzó a masturbarme, combinando esa extraña sensación con el placer.

-E-Espera…m-me voy a correr…de n-nuevo-  
-Aun no puedes Kyle…- dijo mientras presionaba la punta de mi miembro y evitando que me corriera.  
-Ah…ah…d-déjame…por favor…-

Ignoró mis suplicas y de la nada comenzó a penetrarme lentamente.  
Dolía, dolía muchísimo y su mano aún estaba presionando mi miembro, me estaba volviendo loco.

Una vez que el dolor disminuyo un poco salió de mí y volvió a entrar violentamente, su mano me dejo ir y casi al instante me corrí de nuevo, unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas.

-¿Puedes aguantarlo?- preguntó burlonamente.  
-Claro…- le respondí casi sin voz.  
-Eres un niño sucio Kyle-  
-N-No tanto como tu…-

Se acercó a mi boca y susurro un "te amo".  
Mientras me besaba comenzó a moverse lentamente, de mis ojos aún se escapaban algunas lágrimas por el dolor.  
Se acercó a mi oído y susurro "todo está bien" haciendo que me calmara, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, "estoy bien" fue lo único que el necesitaba oír para comenzar a ir un poco más rápido.

El dolor poco a poco comenzó a transformarse en placer y las quejas se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos.  
Mis piernas se abrían solas, cada vez más, mis gemidos llenaban toda la habitación.

-M-Mas…M-Mas…Ahh…- rogaba mientras mis caderas se movían rápidamente.  
-V-Voltéate- me ordenó con la voz entre cortada.  
-¿A-Así…?- pregunte bastante avergonzado por la posición en la que me encontraba.  
-Joder…eres demasiado lindo- dijo mientras de una estocada entraba en mi de nuevo.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de mí cada vez más rápido, sabía que estaba llegando a mi límite y no iba a aguantar mucho más.

-Y-Ya…Ahh…no puedo…m-me voy a…-  
-Aguanta un poco…vas bien- dijo tratando de hacer que aguantara un poco más, habría funcionado de no ser porque una de sus manos comenzó a masturbarme.  
-No…ngh…me…me vengo…-  
-Kyle…Kyle…-  
-Ahh!- deje salir un pequeño grito al sentir como se corría en mí, todo mi interior estaba lleno de él, esa sensación hizo que me corriera por tercera vez.

Salió de mí y se tumbó en la cama, yo hice lo mismo, acababa de perder mi virginidad y no sabía ni con quien.

Lo más incómodo de todo era que el a diferencia de mí, él tenía la mayoría de su ropa puesta.

-Te ves lindo- comenzó –especialmente cuando te corres…  
-¡H-Hey!- me sonroje por completo.  
-Es la verdad…- dijo mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi pecho con las yemas de sus dedos.  
-Algún día… ¿Me dirás quién eres?-  
-Te darás cuenta solo-  
-¿Y si no…?-  
-Lo harás, eres bastante listo-

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, sus dedos aun recorrían mi cuerpo, pasaban por mis mejillas, mi cuello, mis orejas hasta que me quede dormido.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, él lógicamente ya se había ido y yo seguía desnudo.

Se sentía extraño, el no saber con quién carajo había cogido la noche anterior.

Trate de salir lo más rápido posible de mi casa y evitar las miradas de todos.

Eso provoco que llegara demasiado temprano a la parada del autobús, estaba solo y los ojos azules de Mysterion aún seguían en mi mente.

-¡Hey Kyle!- me saludó Kenny.  
-Hola- fue lo único que respondí.  
-Te ves pensativo…-  
-No es nada, solo pienso en…- mi respiración se detuvo al mirar a Kenny a los ojos.  
-¿Ya te diste cuenta o te lo hago más obvio?-  
-Hazlo más obvio…- dije sin poder dejar de mirar los ojos de Kenny.  
-Muy bien- se acercó a mí y susurro en mi oído –Te ves lindo cuando te corres-

Me sonroje completamente y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, me lance hacia él y en un abrazo lo tire al suelo.

-¿Estas decepcionado?- preguntó con esos ojos azules que ocultaban tristeza.  
-Eso nunca- Dije para finalmente besarlo.

Al fin lo sabía, él era mi Mysterion, secretamente deseaba que fuera él y ahí estaba.

Eso explicaba algunas cosas, sobre todo por qué Mysterion era tan pervertido.

A/N: Hola! jojojo no se que me esta pasando, siempre ame el Style y el Bunny pero asdfghjk no puedo evitar volverme loca por el K2 y mas si es Mysterion jojojo lo amo.  
Bueno como ya he mencionado antes, soy malisima escribiendo en primera persona y malisima escribiendo lemmon pero bueno no creo que haya quedado tan mal...espero.  
Gracias por leer hasta aquí.  
Aye!


End file.
